Total drama jurassic
by Omega108
Summary: Zero, now a cast member of the new series of total drama. He find it fun and all with his new friends. But that all ends when he finds a body that looked like it was mauled by an animal. Then the cast was attacked by a dinosaur. So now Zero must protect them Raptors, a T-rex, and a Spinosaurus out for revenge. Can he do it? Or will he be dino food?
1. Introduction

**Hey, how is it going, I think this story series is going to be great. Seeya!**

* * *

Chapter one:Introductions

**(Unknown location)**

A man was running through a rain forest that had big trees. He was running from something that was all around him. He had a rifle with him and was shooting at nothing. Or it would be nothing if it didn't jump at him and claw him.

The man shot it and it ran away.

"Come you sonofbitch come at me." He said.

Then he heard rustle in the bushes and a giant creature came out.

"Come on you bastard, bring it on". The man said as he pulled the trigger.

Click!

The weapon was empty and as soon the man tried to reload. The creature was soon on him. An scream ran across the forest when it was silenced by a bone cracking sound.

**(California.)**

A camera turned on and a boy a appeared. He look about nineteen years old, silver hair, and blue eyes. He currently had a katana at his side.

"Hi how is it going, I'm Zero." Said Zero.

"So today I was chosen to be a new contestant for the new Total drama series." He said.

"I for one am stoke to be part of the cast." Zero said excitely.

"Maybe while I'm there I could get a girlfriend." Zero said.

Outside came the sound of a chopper coming.

"Well, their's the chopper can't wait to meet the cast." Zero said as he packed his bag and left to get on the chopper. Zero knew this is the beginning of a new future.

**(Washington D.C.)**

Chris McClain was a twenty-five year old man who was the owner of the series: Total drama. He was meeting with a man named Hammond, who was the owner of a island he owned.

The man known as John hammond was an old man.

"Ah, so you are Chris, I understand you want to bye my island." Hammond said

"Yes, will this cover it." He showed Hammond a briefcase of money.

"Yes, that would be it, why do you need my island."Hammond questioned.

"Oh, just for this series called total drama."Chris said.

"Um, okay but I should warn you about the dinosaur's."Hammond said.

Chris was to busy on how to torture the contestant so he wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?"You say something." asked Chris.

Hammond was about to respond until he saw the money and silenced himself. He then smiled deviously.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Hammond said.

Chris just ignored him and called his co-worker Chef.

"Yo Chef, did the kids get on the plane."...Uh huh."What about the new one."...Oh so he's on the chopper to the place alright, this is going to be fun."Oh where to?" It's a place called Isla Nublar weird name huh!"

What chris didn't know is what is on the island.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Zero will be the main character of this story.**

**And here is the harem so far:Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Ann Marie, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Sierra, and Blainley.**

**That's all for now seeya!**


	2. Meetings

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, don't be afraid to review. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings.**

**(Isla Nublar)**

A camera came into view and it showed a Chris on the shores with a boat behind him

"Welcome to the new series of total drama."Chris said.

"Today we will be showing the contestants the place."Chris said.

"Who are the contestants you ask?"Well they are the 38 contestant from the original series."Chris said as the thirty eight originals walked of the yacht.

"They are Dj,Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Eva, Justin,Owen,Noah, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Alejandro, sierra, Blaineley, Cameron, Anne Maria, Mike Zoey, Lighting, Dawn, B, Sam, Brick, Scott, Jo, Dakota, and Staci."Chris said taking a breather.

"I can't believe I'm back on this frickin show."Duncan said.

"Blaineley, how come your on the show?"Sierra asked.

"I lost my job, so I'm using the money to get it back."Blainley said.

"This might be the worst season ever."Gwen said rather glumly.

"You still sad after the breakup?" Leshawna asked.

Gwen just nodded.

"Don't worry Gwen, their a man out there for you."Courtney said.

"Thanks Courtney."Gwen said as she managed to smile.

After the breakup with Trent, Gwen was devastated. Courtney forgave her and they became friends again.

"Come guys, this could be fun."Owen said hugging a group of people.

"Yeah right, speak for yourself fatass."Alejandro said.

"Seriously, this a competition."Heather said.

Owen looked down at the ground and turned around. Everyone was about to walk away when Chris stopped them.

"Hold your horses, I have some big new's to tell you."Chris told.

"What? Your quittin this job for good?" Duncan asked.

"HAH! You wish, no your gettin a new contestant."Chris said as he threw confetti around and blew a birthday horn.

"Wait, we are getting a new kid?"Tyler asked. Chris just nodded.

"Well what's their name?"DJ asked

"Okay first off, he's a guy."the girls grumbled."And second, his name is Zero Omega."said Chris as he looked at the paper.

"What kind of name is Zero? It sounds stupid."Lightning said.

"This is coming from a guy named Lighting."Blaineley stated

Before anyone could argue, a chopper came around and was about to land.

"What do you think he looked likes?"Lindsay asked

"Probably some fatass nerd who want's to creep people out."Heather said.

The doors to the chopper opened and a passenger exited just as the helicopter left and what they saw shocked.

This man was not a fatass, infact. He was a skinny man, if not buff by the shape of his chest and arms. He looked to be nineteen, was about Duncan height, had no baby fat on his face, blue eye's, and silver hair. Seriously, he had silver whitish hair and on the back was a ponytail. He wore a black t-shirt with the greek symbol the Omega on the chest area, a red jacket, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and what shocked them was the katana at his side.

The katana as you say looked like it was forged by a master. It had dragon like picture with it roaring but it aslo looked like it would spew out a blade.

"Hi, the name's Zero how is it going."Zero said.

Zero shaked everyone's hand except for Owen because he gave Zero a great big bear hug.

"Aww man, will you be my friend? The name's Owen."Owen gasped.

"Need air."Zero gasped.

Owen let Zero go and now he could breathe again._"Aw man, now he won't like me."_Owen thought. Owen turned and was about to walk away when Zero turned him around, hugged him, and to everyone shock. Lifted up Owen.

"Sure, I will be your friend."Zero said.

After Zero let Owen go, Chef lifted Zero up and check his arm and legs.

"What are you bionic?"I can't even lift him up." How can a small guy like you, lift a big guy like him."asked Chef.

Zero just shrugged.

"Maybe he not that heavy."Zero stated.

"Yeah right, he as big as a elephant."Scott said.

Scott was about to laugh when he found a blade to his neck. Zero was currently holding his blade to Scott neck, much to everyone's shock. His eye's, once cheerful, now anger and cold lifeless eye's stared at Scott. The other's noticed the blade almost looked like it was glowing, and what almost shocked them was his shadow. Behind Zero looked like a chinese dragon preparing to fight.

"You are rude, just because he has a a weight problem doesn't mean you can't judge him. Now I want you to apologize to Owen now."Zero said as he spat venom.

Scott had no choice but to say it. He grumbled his sorry.

**"LOUDER."**Zero growled

"I'm sorry."Scott said.

Zero then put his blade and smiled. The shadow dragon has disappeared.

"Good, I hope you learned your lessen."Zero said as he ignored the glare he got from Scott."Of course, if you do it again."he slashed at Scott to not affected him."I won't be merciful."Zero said as he walked away.

"Wow, I didn't know you like my little pony."Zero said.

Scott looked at his pant's and realized that Zero has cut his pant's, showing everyone his pony pant's. Scott covered himself with his bag and glared at Zero who walked up to Owen and smiled at him who smiled back.

"Are you single."

Everyone, looked to Anne Maria as she was the one to ask the question. Zero couldn't hold the blush on his face.

"Um yes, yes I am."said Zero.

Anne Maria just smiled and looked at Zero body and licked her lips. Zero started blushing again.

"Aw right."Anne said.

Knowing that Zero was single gave a bunch of girls some imagination that shouldn't be said.

"Okay everyone, gather your things and meet me at the hospitality cabin. Camper's go."Chris said as he was about to pull the horn.

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Everyone turned to the forest to the bone killing shriek that would of made them piss themselves if they weren't teenagers, or if they were Cody and Ezekiel. Zero, katana out was eyeing the forest for anything out of the ordinary. Luckily there was nothing, sheathing his blade. He noticed the position he was in. Owen, behind him hiding his head, Cody holding on to his leg shaking but that wasn't it. The fact that all the girls were around him clinged to him like he was a shield. Their breast's were pressed to his hard chest and arms. Zero couldn't stop the shaded blush on his face.

"Um girls, could you let me go please?"Zero asked.

All the girls and Cody, embarresed let him go while Owen looked up but was still behind Zero.

"What was that?"Beth asked.

"I don't know but it's gone."Trent said.

"I will be back."Zero said as he narrowed his eye's.

"How do you know?"Noah asked.

"Look, their is a river, it will come back to drink."Zero stated.

"Well whatever it is it's gone, come on kiddies your punishment is about to begin."Chris said as he walked away.

All the campers groaned and walked back to get their stuff. Except for Zero who looked into the forest to see if they were being watched. He knew their was something out there watching them but he couldn't tell. Until then, he will keep an eye out for anything unordinary. His thought's were interrupted by a tug on his arm by Anne Maria who was pulling Zero to the yacht while putting her head on his shoulder. They were getting glare's from the others. The guy's except for Owen at Zero, and Anne Maria from the girls though it did go unnoticed. What the other's didn't know is that this was the beginning of an epic and horrifying journey.

* * *

**Well, their is the chapter, please someone review me. Until next time, Seeya**


	3. Cabin story's and strange creature's

**My third chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:Cabin misadventures.**

Zero was currently watching the the other around him talk and in the girl's case gossiped. He was silent most of the time. He was just glad that he had a bunch of new friends like Owen to talk to. Well, except for Scott who was glaring at him. But what confused Zero was the fact that he was currently between every girl and listining to them. He wouldn't mind to talk about guy stuff. Of course the position of the girls around him, he couldn't refuse. Right now Anne Maria as she was called was clinging to his arm and was talking to Leshawna. He recieved glares from some of the guy's except for Cameron, Cody, and Owen who were giving him a thumbs-up, which he returned. Zero then looked at Ryu which was by his side hanging by him.

"How did you get that blade."Bridgette asked looked at her, as well as everyone else who then looked at Zero for him to answer.

"To be honest, I don't know where it came from."stated Zero.

"What do you mean you don't know."said Eva.

"This blade was with me when I was found at the orphange."Zero said.

Everyone gasped or looked suprised, never have they met anyone who was an orphan on the show.

"Wait, your an orphan."asked Gwen. Zero nodded.

"Yep, I been an orphan all my life."said Zero a little sadden.

"You never knew your momma."asked Owen as he began to cry as did DJ who walked up to Zero and they both gave him a hug.

"Idiot's."said Jo

Zero got off them and smiled.

"I didn't have one your right, but I had someone close to that named Sarah or Nana as I called her."said Zero as he pulled out a picture and it showed a boy about ten year's old, holding a sword exactly like Zero's, and an old woman that had cooking clothe's on and was smiling at the boy.

"Was that you."asked Zoey.

"Yep, that was me and my Nana, she was the one that raised me."Zero said as

he let one tear roll down his eye.

"When I was eleven, she told me that she found me by the gates of the orphanage and by my side was the katana you see now."said Zero as he showed them the blade. Everyone looked in awe at it.

"Wait what happened to her."asked Dakota.

Zero faced sadden.

"She died."stated Zero. Every one gasped.

"What, how?"asked Sam.

"Age finally came with her."But before she died, she told me to protect the one's I love with my all my strength."All that I have left of her is this amulet which was given to her by her lover."said Zero as he showed every one the amulet that had a heart shape on it and a red dot in the middle.

"It's so beautiful."said Sierra.

"When she died, I ended up being alone again."explained Zero

"Aw, you poor thing come here."said Leshawna as she pulled him into a hug. Zero didn't know hwta to do but return it..

The moment was broken as Chef kicked the door down and in came Chris and Chef.

"Hello campers, ready for your punishment."said Chris.

"NO!"all said in unision.

"Well to bad, now here are the teams."Team Crocs: Jo, Scott, Trent, Sadie, Katie, Sierra, Ezekiel, Heather, Sam, Dakota, Cameron, Lighting, dawn, Brick,DJ, Tyler,Cody, Beth, and staci." The last one may the team groan in despair." Now team Possum: Zero, Duncan, Owen, Harold, Justin, Alejandro, Leshawna, Gwen, Zoey, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, Eva, Blainely, Geoff, Noah, Justin, Anne Maria, and B."said Chris as the groups came together. Anne clung on to Zero as she snuggled to him while the other's glared while Zero justed shrugged and gave Owen a hive five.

"Alright campers. Today you will have a special challenge, you have one hour to get ready."Chirs said as he laughed maniaclly.

"Wait where is Cody." asked Courtney, everyone looked around and indeed, Cody was no where to be seen.

"I think he went to go to the bathroom."Trent said.

"Whatever, we'll continue on without him."Chris said as he walked away, everyone besides Zero and Sierra.

"Come on, he'll meet up with us later."Zero said as he led Sierra away, who clinged on to his arm, making a bunch of the girls glare at her.

**(In the forest.)**

Cody was lost as one could see. He got lost trying to find the bathroom. The tree's were so dense that he was sure something was watching him. That when he saw a rustle in the bushes. He looked to it's direction and saw the bushes move. Out came not an animal, but a small reptile. This thing was green, the size of a three rat's on top of each other. It made a little growling noise and it sounded like a kitten. Cody was a little freaked out by it so he did the best thing he could do and walked away. The little creature followed and Cody started walking faster. But waht Cody didn't look was there was not one, but about a hundred of those little suckers, and they were chasing Cody as he was a toy, or something else.

* * *

** Well, Their are the teams, Don't worry. They will find out soon enough, or more like Zero will find out where they are and what are those little creatures following Cody. Until next time!**


End file.
